cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talia al Ghul (Earth 3)
Talia al Ghul of Earth 3 is the daughter of international eco-terrorist Ra's al Ghul (Earth 3) and the current leader of The League of Assassins. She is also an on-off lover of Bruce Wayne and intends on bringing him into the League. She is also the head of a vast criminal organization based out of Gotham. Early Life As revealed in Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear, As revealed in Pilot, Part 2: No Hero, As revealed in What We Live For, Birds of Prey Season 1 In Pilot, Part 3: Broken Arrows, In The Knights of Midway City, In Dark Angel (episode), In Anarky, In Changes, In Lay Down This Armor, In Divine Justice, In Family, Part 1 In Family, Part 2, In The Ruins, Part 1, In The Ruins, Part 2, In The Ruins, Part 3, In Blood Eagle, In The Ties That Bind, Part 1, In The Ties That Bind, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 2 In The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1, In The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2, In Moving On, Part 1: Don't Fight It, In Moving On, Part 2: Angel With A Shotgun In Moving On, Part 3: Shadows of the Past, In Moving On, Part 4: The Price, In Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked, In Moving On, Part 6: Bury My Love, In Secret Six, Part 1, In Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses, In Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart, In Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked, In Tower of Babel, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 2, Batman Season 1 In Three Years, In The Man in the Mirror, In Signal Fire, In Black Mask, In Family Matters, In Quoth The Raven, In All Our Times Have Come, In The Sting, In Beware The Batman, In A Death in the Family', In The Iceman Cometh, In Oaths, Batman Season 2 In Trump Card, In Joke's On You, In Two-Face, In The Will To Act, In Lazara, In The Demon, In Bones, In Bloodstorm, In Beautiful Lie, In The Man Who Broke The Bat, In Knightfall, In Bulletproof, In Take Your Time, Batman Season 3 In Two of a Kind, In Red Hood, In Under The Hood, In Legacy, Personality * Trivia * She is the Big Bad of the first two seasons of Birds of Prey. Appearances * 43/114 (Birds of Prey) * 31/36 (Batman) * 1/10 (BOP Specials) * 74 (total) (Birds of Prey S1) (15/15) * Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear (flashbacks) * Pilot, Part 2: No Hero (flashbacks) * Pilot, Part 3: Broken Arrows * The Knights of Midway City * Dark Angel (episode) * Anarky * Changes * Lay Down This Armor * Divine Justice * Family, Part 1 * Family, Part 2 * The Ruins, Part 1 * The Ruins, Part 2 * The Ties That Bind, Part 1 * The Ties That Bind, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S2) (15/15) * The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1 * The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2 * Moving On, Part 1: Don't Fight It * Moving On, Part 2: Angel With A Shotgun * Moving On, Part 3: Shadows of the Past * Moving On, Part 4: The Price * Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked * Moving On, Part 6: Bury My Love * Secret Six, Part 1 * Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses * Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart * Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked * Eyes Shut * Tower of Babel, Part 1 * Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Batman S3) (13/17) * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1 * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2 * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3 * Dangerous Habits * Original Sins * Cheryl (episode) * Now and Then * Red Rain * Body & Soul * Trinity (episode) * Enemy Mine * Cry For Justice * Rise & Fall (Batman S1) (13/13) * Three Years * The Man in the Mirror * What We Live For (flashbacks) * Signal Fire * Black Mask * Family Matters * Quoth The Raven * All Our Times Have Come * The Sting * Beware The Batman * A Death in the Family * The Iceman Cometh * Oaths (Batman S2) (13/13) * Trump Card * Joke's On You * Two-Face * The Will To Act * Lazara * The Demon * Bones * Bloodstorm * Beautiful Lie * The Man Who Broke The Bat * Knightfall * Bulletproof * Take Your Time (Batman S3) (5/10) * Two of a Kind * Red Hood * Under The Hood * Legacy * No Man's Land: Death Of The Family (hallucinations) (BOP Specials) (1/10) * Birds of Prey: But Fear Itself Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Main Characters Category:Batman Main Characters Category:Batman Season 1 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 1 Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Characters Category:Mothers Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Terrans Category:Terrorists Category:Religious individuals Category:Earth-3 Characters Category:Democrats Category:LGBT Category:Doppelgangers Category:Antagonists appearing in multiple series Category:Convergence Antagonists Category:Antagonists appearing in 50+ episodes Category:Christians Category:Birds of Prey Big Bads Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Antagonists Category:Residents of Gotham City Category:Residents of Midway City